Protecting Bella
by WinterQueenAmelia
Summary: Set in New Moon a ExB story. A vampire protects Bella as they journey to find the Cullen's and a enemy from the future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own anything all belongs to Sm. This story is an idea I thought up just a few hours ago, hope you like it!**

After Edward left me I felt so numb, nothing could cheer me up or bring me out of my shell except for Jacob, and now he has left me. I can't help but think these thoughts as I try to find our meadow. It seems like it's been hours I have been walking and I feel as if I'm never going to find it when I stumble upon it. It looks nothing like I remember.

When I look up I see Laurent, he tells me Victoria is coming for me but he will drain me instead. He comes closer and is getting ready to attack when a figure jumps out of the woods and fights him. I can't see their face it's covered up by a hood, but I know the person is a vampire. The new vampire gains the upper hand fast and snaps Laurent head clean off, then moves to his limbs. Once his body is burning in the fire the vampire turns around to me, and I realized that I should have ran while they were sidetracked, but I was hoping against all odds that they were a Cullen.

I gawked at the vampire when she removed the hood of her jacket and made her way over to me. I knew this couldn't be real, there is no way that this is happening, I must be dreaming. I finally realize that I'm not dreaming when she spoke to me. "Bella, are you okay? We need to leave at once!" She demanded. "I will explain everything later I promise but our time is almost up, take my hand now!" she called. As soon as I grasped her hand she flings me over her back and tells me to hang on and takes off at vampire speed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger... Please feel free to review, and favorite this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own anything all belongs to Sm. Thank you all for reading, following, favorites, and reviewing me! Lots of love to you all!**

Once the vampire found a safe place which happens to be a cabin in the woods, it is already dark and Im so very tired. She finally sets me down and we have a staring contest. I finally break the silence. "What is going on, please explain yourself!" I demanded. " Bella, I promised you that I will tell you everything, and I will but not tonight. I need to hunt, and you need to get some sleep." She explained. I sighed and went to the small twin bed in the corner to settle down for the night, and she assured me she wouldn't go far to hunt.

The next day I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. I realized that I wasn't in my bed at home, that's when yesterdays events came tumbling back. I sat straight up in bed and started searching the small little cabin. There she was it wasn't a dream the vampire from yesterday is sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you hungry?" she asked, as I made my way into the little kitchen. "No..." I mumbled as I sat down." "Alright, I'll tell you everything." She offered with a sigh. The vampire who saved me is me, only from the future. I figured that part out but I was kind of in denial. She is way too beautiful to be compared to me let alone be me. She didn't tell me everything afraid it may affect the future in some unseen way.

The reason she came back was not to protect me from Laurent, that was just an added perk for her. The future Bella came back to find a powerful vampire from the future since they are just a mere human in the past. She only came to protect me because she is afraid the vampire may come to the past and kill me.

Once all this news sinks in and I'm able to speak I ask, "So.. if the bad guy kills me, that will kill you right?"

"Yep, that about sums it up." She responded.

"Um... How did you get to the future, and how will he get here, that's the part I don't understand?" I asked.

"Long story short I have a vampire friend who has a gift to send other vampire's through time.

I figure the evil vampire knows what I have done now, and is probably trying to track down my friend and make her send him back." She explained.

"Look, we really don't have a lot of time, I need to find the Cullen's so they can protect you." She declared.

"The Cullen's don't want me, and they won't want to be bothered babysitting me!" I objected. She acted like it was no big deal, that the Cullen's would help us, and I didn't want to argue with her well because quite frankly she scares me.

"Do you even know how to find the Cullen's, I know they aren't in L.A. like they told everyone." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it I have a pretty good idea where they are, and once we get to Ithaca, New York I can track them." She commanded.

I didn't know what to think, how did she know the Cullen's are in New York?

I have so many unanswered questions. What does this all mean for me? These were the thoughts constantly going through my head.

After we left the cabin she stopped at a parking lot in what looked like the middle of nowhere, she pulled car keys out of her pocket and unlocked a black SUV and we got in and started our journey to New York.

I ate a bunch of gas station and fast food. Plus I was forced to clean up at rest stations. I slept a lot of the way and she didn't speak to me much. This made me wonder what changed about me for me to become this vampire that hardly smiled and was sort of cold. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie.

She woke me up once we were in Ithaca, and soon we pulled up to a nice house somewhat similar to the Cullen's house in Forks. It makes me really nervous to be this close to the Cullen's and not know what the future holds.

She turned to me and ordered, " Bella stay in the car, and let me do the talking." I didn't have any time to respond she was out of the car at vampire speed and on the porch knocking on the door. I held my breath as I saw the door open.

 **This chapter was fun to write, and we will see what the Cullen's think of everything next chapter! I will try to update as much as possible, and I will try to give you all a long chapter next time. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own anything all belongs to Sm. Thank you all for reading, following, favorites, and reviewing me! I just recently edited the first two chapters and have decided to continue this story.

At the other end of the door was Esme the woman whom I considered a mother. I had been sitting in the car for at least two minutes, and she hadn't noticed me yet. I'm pretty vampire Bella had shocked her into silence. As a few more seconds went by it seemed she was coming out of her stupor. After a few minutes of her and Vampire Bella talking her eyes zeroed in on me. They seemed to end their conversation and Bella 2.0 came back and started the car.

" I told you the Cullens don't want anything to do with me." I whimpered. I was feeling rejected again, instead of him this time it was Esme. How could I be so stupid to think they would help me? She rolled her golden eyes. "Bella I'm just pulling the SUV into their garage." she protested. "Oh... So they are going to help?" I inquired. "Yes, Esme agreed to help and she swore to me that the rest of the family would too. Esme proposed that we both stay the night so that you can get a nice meal, along with some sleep and have a place to properly clean up." she explained.

Bella parked the SUV in the large garage next to Emmett's jeep. She hopped out and I followed suit right behind her. To be honest I was a little concerned about seeing the whole family again. especially him. Esme opened the door to the connected garage and invited us in, she is just how I remember her however, I feel cautious around her not exactly sure where my place is.

I follow Bella and Esme through the house and into the living room. We all take a seat and sit in still silence for a moment. "Bella I am so happy to see you, I need you too know that I never wanted to leave you. You are my daughter in my heart of hearts and the whole family has been deeply missing you" She declared. " "I don't know what to say, I thought you all didn't want me anymore, I know Edward doesn't love me-" " Stop! I know I shouldn't change the future too much, but I can't let you continue to believe a lie." she interrupted. "Edward only left to protect you, I know its a stupid reason, but that doesn't change the facts. Bella, He loves you! Vampire Bella added.

I couldn't believe her it wasn't that simple, was it? Vampire Bella Esme and I talked most of the morning, I was still unsure about Edward but I knew now that Esme still loved me. Vampire Bella had also suggested that Esme and I call her Isabella to help differentiate between us. Esme cooked me lunch and after that, we continued talking in the living room, but around 1:30 I started to doze off. I felt someone pick me up and lay me in a bed, I wasn't sure which vampire was responsible but I was grateful.

Isabella's POV

I came back downstairs from taking Bella to bed and sat and talked with Esme some more. I missed my mother, that's what Esme has always been a mother to me. In the future, our relationship was cut short by the vampire I came to the future to kill. I know that this isn't how the past is that Bella never reconnects with the family this early, but I'm hoping by rewriting history I won't change too much. The future I left cannot come to fruition. I will find the human form of this evil bastard and I will kill him, but before he takes his last breath he will watch everyone he loves die a gruesome death. I have lost everything because of him. I will make him pay if its the last thing I do!


End file.
